RJA: Face Down
by Green Gallant
Summary: Prequel to Change It Up. Trixie has been acting strange lately constantly hiding her face from others. When Timmy discovers the real reason behind it, he confronts Trixie's boyfriend Remy Buxaplenty. Based on the song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. TxTxR.


_Author's Note: This story takes place a couple years before the events of "Change It Up!" it depicts the abusive relationship between Remy & Trixie. The following is based on the song "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Like most people, I'm against violence against women. I really like the song and its message and I hope everyone that reads this will enjoy it as well. This story does have a happy ending for those that are skeptical. _

**Face Down**

It was an average day at school 14 year old Trixie Tang walked down the hallway arms wrapped around herself. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. Walking up to a mirror she lifted up her shirt partway revealing a large purple bruise across her lower back, a look of hurt in her eyes as she examined the bruise in the mirror. She dropped her shirt and picked up her backpack before unlocking the bathroom door. She made her way down the hallway as she wiped her eye and checked her makeup in the mirror. Without meaning to she bumped into Mr. Crocker.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said apologising without looking up.

"Ms. Tang." he said turning around.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said wiping her eye.

Mr. Crocker examined her face a little more closely.

"That's quite a bit of makeup you have on, are you sure everything's all right?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine really." she said covering her face and made her way past.

"Ms. Tang." he said, but she rushed off before he could stop her.

"Something's not right." he said to himself as students filed past.

Trixie was sitting in class a while later minding her own business, she set up a book on the front of her desk hiding her from the teacher's eye. Across the room and by the window sat Timmy Turner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Trixie sitting there. He couldnt help noticing how sad she looked, something was bothering her. He couldnt tell what.

_Hey girl you know your driving me crazy_

_One look puts rhythm in my hand_

_Still I never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

After class he caught up to her in the hallway.

"Hey Trixie!" he said.

The raven haired girl turned around and saw Timmy coming towards her.

"Hey Timmy." she said.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she said trying to sound more lighthearted.

"Well its just...what happened to you face?" Timmy asked.

Trixie immediatly covered her face. "Uh, nothing I guess I got a little carried away with makeup this morning."

"Are you sure everything's all right? You havent been yourself lately." Timmy reasoned.

"I'm fine Timmy, you dont have to worry about me." she said feigning a smile. He wasnt convinced.

The school bell rang.

"Well I better get to class, I'll see you later." she backed away and left him standing in the hall.

As she walked off she hugged her arms around herself and hung her head.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself that its never going to happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

As she made her way to the end of the hallway she looked up and saw her boyfriend Remy waiting for her, leaning up against a locker. He smirked at Timmy from across the hall and turned and put his arm around Trixie's shoulders. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he never did like Remy. But something about that look made his stomach retch. Trixie looked back over her shoulder as they walked away.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your life crumbles down_

_A new life she has found. _

A few hours later after they got out of school. Remy and Trixie walk down a dirt road in the local park. The two were minding thier own business, Trixie picked up a pebble alongside the trail and flicked it at a puddle of water, as they neared closer to it. Remy pushed her into the mud puddle head first. The girl screamed as she stumbled and hit the ground, Remy let out a chuckle after helping her up. Trixie sighed as she continued along side him. On the bridge up above Timmy watched, he growled gripping the railing in front of him. When they got back to the car he gave her a towel to dry off. Not wanting to get the leather seats dirty.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

Later that evening Timmy stopped by Trixie's house. He could hear her screams and Remy shouting and hitting her inside. He got out of his car and walked up the sidewalk and kicked open the door. Remy looked up and saw him standing there. Trixie was down on her hands and knees doubled over next to the glass coffee table with tears rolling down her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Remy demanded.

"Why dont you pick on someone your own gender?" Timmy said.

He rushed in and punched Remy as hard as he could knocking the teen into the couch. Trixie looked up at Timmy and quickly retreated to the stairs. Remy wiped the blood from his mouth and dived at Timmy. He retailiated with a left hook and sent Remy to the floor face first. He growled as he got up wiping his mouth once more and lunged at him. Timmy fell back and launched Remy across the room crashing into a china cabnet behind the loveseat. Remy wasnt about to give up, Timmy got back up ready to go another round. Remy jumped over the couch and punched Timmy in the teeth knocking him back. He got on top of Timmy and started beating him.

Stop it!" Trixie yelled grabbing him.

Remy thrust his elbow into her cheek and knocked her to the ground. Seeing this Timmy punched Remy in the face as hard as he could knocking him off, he rolled over and punched him repetitvely across the face. Remy countered with with a right hook and knocked Timmy back. He kicked Timmy off and got to his feet his face bloodied. He wiped it across his white sleeved dress shirt.

_Do you feel like a man_

_When you push her around_

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend_

_One day this world's going to end_

_As your life crumbles down_

_A new life she has found._

Remy tackles Timmy and sent him through the glass coffee table beating him mercilessly. Once again Trixie tried to pull him off of Timmy. Instead he just brushed her aside, when he looked away Timmy's fist came right at him and knocked him off. Timmy pulled himself from the metal frame of the glass table and got to his feet he punched Remy again and knocked him back into an easy chair. He punched him a second time. he picked up the edge of the recliner and threw it back Remy rolled across the floor and attempted to make his getaway. He ran up the stairs, Timmy tackled his midsection. Remy pushed him off with his foot and punched Timmy knocking him down the stairs. Remy jumped over the banister and landed on the floor below and made his way out. Coming through the living room he looked at Trixie and pushed her aside. But she grabbed ahold of his wrist he looked up at her in suprise.

"No more!" she said.

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesnt hurt_

_She said, I've finally had enough! _

_Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt_

_She said, I've finally had enough! _

_One day she will tell you she has had enough!_

_It's coming round again. _

Trixie drew back her fist and punched him as hard as she could in the mouth. His head jerked back as he took a step back. Timmy got up off the floor and tackled him sending him crashing headfirst into the door and began beating him again.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

Timmy gave him one last punch across the face and opened the door and kicked him out. The teen staggered across the front porch and collapased. He got up tripped over the steps falling face down again and raced to his car starting it up and taking off. The tires screech as he spun around the street and took off down the road.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found. _

Timmy and Trixie stand at the door as she put her arm around his shoulder they watched Remy drive off into the horizon. He speeds past a squad car on an adjacent street. The lights come on and the police chase after him.

_AN: You see? He got what he deserved in the end. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I've been wanting to do a fic to Red Jumpsuit for a while. Originally I was going to make this a Teen Titans fic, but I think this works a lot better. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please Review. _


End file.
